Limón y Sal
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: Un One-Shot acerca de Bill y Fleur Weasley. Atención: SPOILERS DH


_**Limón y Sal**_

Bill y Fleur se conocían desde hacía dos años. Ella, bella francesa, había participado en el Torneo de los Tres magos yéndose, un año después, a Inglaterra para perfeccionar su inglés, consiguió trabajo en el banco Gringotts. Él, el mayor de los Weasleys, reconocidos por su cabellera colorada y sus tantas pecas en la cara, trabajaba en el banco también. Se conocieron en su trabajo, como simples compañeros. Pero desde un principio sabían que nada iba a ser normal ni fácil. Al año siguiente, la blonda, fue invitada a la Madriguera a pasar las vacaciones de verano y a mencionar su próximo casamiento con el pelirojo. Bill participó en la primera batalla de Hogwarts, siendo mordido por el licántropo Greyback. Sólo le habían quedado un par de rasguños, al parecer, y estaban decididos a casarse igual, consiguiéndolo el primero de agosto, aunque su fiesta fue arruinada por los mortífagos. Se transladaron a una casa de playa, ocultada con el hechizo Fidelio, siendo el guardián el ojizaul. Aunque, como todas las parejas, las discuciones no se hacían esperar. La más recurrente era la de la boda, es decir, cómo se arruinó. El día de hoy, ésta misma se repetía.

- Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, Fleur. ¡No fue planeado el ataque de los mortífagos!- Sulfurándose.

- _Pog_ supuesto que no fue planeado. Nadie _disfgutagia_ de un ataque como el que nos _ocuggió_ a nosotros.- También bastante molesta.- _Pego_ se pudo _habeg_ evitado si _Haggy_ no _hubiega_ ido...

- ¿Que Harry no haya ido, me estas diciendo? ¡Pero si fuiste tú la primera que dijo que él no podía faltar! ¡Que sea como sea tenía que estar presente! Además, los mortifagos no estaban enterados de que él estuviese con nosotros.

- ¿Entonces _pog _qué _apageciegon_?- Espetando furiosamente.

- ¡No lo sé! ¿Crees que si lo supiera no te lo diría?

- No lo sé, _Señog_ Weasley, tal vez no es en lo único en lo que me mientes...

- ¡No digas tonterías Fleur! ¡Es la misma discución de siempre! es riterada ya, ¿no crees?- Escupiendo venenosamente la última frase.

- ¿_Tontegías_ yo? ¡_Pog_ _favog_ Billius Weasley! ¡De _acuegdo_, olvídate de mí!- Dicho eso, la rubia se tiró una capa de viaje sobre ella y salió por la puerta trasera dejando al ojiazul anonadado.

_Tengo que confesar que a veces,  
no me gusta tu forma de ser,  
luego te me desapareces  
y no entiendo muy bien por qué_

Fleur había salido de la casa completamente enojada, no le agradaba discutir siempre lo mismo con Bill, era cierto. Sin embargo, aún estaba molesta por lo de la boda. Además en momentos así, siempre recordaba lo desatento que era Bill con ella, si no era por el trabajo, era por la familia, por la órden, por una misión. En fin, siempre tenía algo que hacer, que era más importante que estar con ella. Lo único que podía agradecer era que por los mortífagos, él pasara más tiempo en casa, aunque ello implicara más discusiones, y todas sin objetivo alguno. Comenzó a caminar por la playa, no le importaba borrar las huellas que dejaba, sólo pensaba en todo lo que había vivido por él. Sólo por él. Se arriesgaba a que fuera mitad lobo, ya que no se conocía bien, aún, cómo podia reaccionar en la luna llena, pero no le importaba porque era feliz a su lado, al menos cuando no discutían.

_No dices nada romántico  
cuando llega el atardecer,  
te pones de un humor extraño  
con cada luna llena al mes. _

Mientras, Bill se había quedado en la cocina, sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados pensando. Era injusto que ella le recriminara lo de la boda. Bien sabía que no fue premeditado, que se esforzaron lo más que pudieron en cuidar del lugar, no permitir que nada malo pasara. Estaba de acuerdo con que algo había fallado, lo admitía, pero no le podía echar la culpa de eso. Golpeó la mesa con el puño frustrado. Deseaba salir corriendo detrás de ella, abrazarla, tenerla cerca, pedirle disculpas y prometerle que nunca más arriesgaría su vida así, aunque no podía. Su orgullo lo impedía. Pensó en su cabellera rubia, en sus ojos azules, su cara angelical y sonrió ensimismado. Se levantó de golpe de la silla, derribándola, se colocó su capa y salió de la casa por la puerta trasera en busca de **su** veela.

_Pero todo lo demás  
le gana lo bueno que me das,  
solo tenerte cerca,  
siento que vuelvo a empezar._

Continuó caminando por la playa hasta que, del lado este, divisó un pequeño sendero lleno de árboles. Nunca se había fijado en él. Miró el mar y luego el sendero. No aquella vez no quería estar en el mar, como era normalmente, aquel claro le había parecido sereno y tranquilo. Caminó hasta allí y se recostó debajo de un helecho, mirando a la playa y aún pensado. Ella lo amaba, y más de lo que todos se podían imaginar. No le importaba si fuera lincántropo, vampiro, mortífago, ni miembro de la órden. Ella lo amaba por lo que era, por ser Bill Weasley y no necesitaba ser otra persona, no necesitaba que le dijera que ella era la única mujer en su vida, porque lo sabía. Sólo quería estar junto a **él**, reconciliarse.

_Yo te quiero con limón y sal,  
yo te quiero tal y como estas   
no hace falta cambiarte nada.  
Yo te quiero si vienes o si vas,  
si subes y bajas si no estas  
seguro de lo que sientes. _

El pelirojo corría por la playa, seguía el sendero de pisadas recién hechas confiado de que fueron creadas por ella. Llegó al lugar dónde las pisadas se perdían. Miró hacia el mar, intentado encontrarla, pero nada. Viró la cabeza y allí estaba ella. Con los ojos cerrados angelicalmente, estaba seguro que pensaba, ya que ella sólo se veía así cuando pensaba en algo. Amaba su cara, su bellesa, su forma de ser, nunca había estado así de feliz. Con una sonrisa se acercó a su lado y se puso en cuclillas esperando a que ella notase su presencia.

_Tengo que confesarte ahora,  
nunca creí en la felicidad,  
a veces algo se le parece  
pero es pura casualidad. _

Respiraba el aire puro que emanaban los árboles, la brisa en su cara, y el frío de la tierra. El sol le daba de lleno en la cara, pero no le molestaba. Sin embargo, notó como la luz se iba. Pensó que no podía anochecer tan rápido, que había pasado tanto tiempo allí. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada azulina de su marido, quien la miraba sonriente. Ella lo miró culpable, aunque aquella sonrisa simplemente la estremeció haciéndola sentirse muy feliz.

_Luego me vengo a encontrar,  
con tus ojos me dan algo más,  
solo tenerte cerca,  
siento que vuelvo a empezar. _

- Billy, yo...- No encontraba las palabraz adecuadas.- Lo siento _amog_.

- No te disculpes, ya que yo me enfurecí primero, yo no puse los cuidados necesarios, es todo mi culpa.- Sentándose a su lado y abrazándola.

- No Billy, es culpa de ambos. En el _matgimonio_ es así, todo se _compagte_ mitad y mitad, sin _impogtag_ nada...

- Realmente me encantas cuando hablas así... con ese acento tan... tuyo.- Acariciando su mejilla.

- Y a mi me encanta como te _quedagon_ esas _cicatgices_. Simplemente, bellas...- Dejándose mimar.

_Yo te quiero con limón y sal,  
yo te quiero tal y como estas   
no hace falta cambiarte nada.  
Yo te quiero si vienes o si vas,  
si subes y bajas si no estas  
seguro de lo que sientes._

- La quiero señorita Delacourt...-Acercándose a los labios de su mujer.

- Lo amo _señog_ Weasley...- Terminando de acortar la distancia entre sus bocas y fundiéndose en un tierno beso.

_Solo tenerte cerca,  
siento que vuelvo a empezar..._


End file.
